custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Draco
Matoran life Before the war inside the Nui Ship, Draco created canisters and many other pieces of equipment. Like all other Matoran, Draco was put into a Matoran Sphere to protect him from the war. Makuta Atukam took a Netrox (Santorkam ) and Draco to a lab and used various viruses on them, transforming the Netrox but barely affecting Draco, his mind was still the same but some features on the Matoran's body had changed. For example, his feet were now clawed and his mask was now spiked. The Makuta discarded the Matoran into a trash compactor near the Engine control room, but he was later saved by a Netrox mechanic. He was later put back in his sphere. When the engine on the ship was destroyed, Draco and all the other matoran were evacuated with some Rahi and the Toa Razdek to a habitable part of the planet, but Manka ordered that six Matoran, including Draco, Nimbh, Kazept, Necro, Rhail and Pyron to be sent to the other half of the near-dead planet, the barren island (although it isn't actually an island) for reasons unkown. Toa The island covers half the planet. Nearly 90 years after being ejected, Draco crashed near a village Inhabited by some Xerianitsts who asked why the Matoran were there and offered to buy their "shiny rocks" (Toa Stones), but the Matoran declined this offer. They had no memories of anything or of anyone, as Manka had completely wiped their memories for some reason that no one but himself knew. The Matoran went to the nearest spring, told to them by the villagers. When they got there their stones began to glow, and the Matoran fell into the water, emerging as Toa. Draco was amazed, but didn't know why, as he didn't know what a Toa was. The Six Matoran later encountered an infected Antortak which chased them nearly killing Nimbh. They defeated the creature and cured it of its infection. Whilst traveling, they came across a chunk of the back half of the Nui Ship. They entered, but without realising, released Atukam in the form of a Shadow, who fled to the ocean, and the arrived on the habitable shores of Zeknon. Whilst in the ship they discovered many dead Netrox soldiers. After leaving the ship they passed many hills and rocky paths. The Toa later came across a fortress which was actually one of the bases for the Order of Artak. They confronted veteran Rotas who informed them about most things, and the reason they were on this island. A legion was trying to corrupt everything for their own selfish gain. They were told to head toward a star which led to a Legion of Darkness fortress, where they were to find a mysterious crystal which belonged to Artak. They entered the fortress, destroying many machines, until they got the crystal. Kazept was stunned by a trap and paralyzed, so Draco and Nimbh had to carry him back to the fortress. When they got back to the fortress and Kazept had recovered, they were met by Uria who told them Rotas was on a dangerous mission, and than he would be telling them what to do until they got back. They gave Uria the crystal and asked what it was for, but Uria did not answer. They were then again met by a few members and Uria, who told them that Draco would be needed on a very special and crucial mission. He was told to go to one of the main Legion of Darkness fortresses to spy from a distance. They took his sword and equipment and gave him a large rifle, a dagger and some water. Whilst observing their every movement, a Kilite named Zazbur aproached and took him by force to the Fortress. Whilst in a lock made of pure Shadow, he remembered that he was told he had a small amount of Shadow powers. He absorbed all the Shadow and escaped. He is currently in the middle of nowhere trying to find his way back. Tools and Abilities Draco had limited control over Shadow due to experiments done on him by Atukam. He is a Toa of Iron and is very skilled with that element. Draco, as a Matoran, had a binding tool, but when he became a Toa he got a sword. He has also used various tools given to him. His mask is the Kanohi Sau, Great Mask of Space, which can teleport anyone or anything to any random spot in the universe. Draco only uses this once, on a boulder blocking his path to a spring whilst he was traveling, although he is aware of what it does, he rarely uses it. Trivia *Draco was my first MOC. *Draco's body was inspired by many other designs.